Darling, It's All or Nothing
by evilbananalol
Summary: Fish meets human, fish falls in love. Fish becomes human, all hell breaks loose. We're also adding in an overprotective cousin and an angry sea witch? Why don't we take a look at this rather odd version of the little mermaid? Itahina style
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This was originally supposed to be an entry for an itahina challenge by Edelin. Unfortunately i'm a terrible procrastinator and also a very lazy excuse for an author. I missed the deadline which was not a great way to end the year. But, I decided that rather than publishing some sketchy, barely legible story, I'd just take my time and (re)write a hopefully much better story. Let's see how I did with that.

Just a little side note, I've messed with the character ages. Itachi is only three years older than Sasuke just as Hinata is only three years older than Hanabi. Sasuke, Hinata, and anyone else mentioned is pretty much the same in terms of age difference, as with the cannon. However this is an AU seeing as there never really is any mention of the ocean or any ocean dwelling creatures in the anime. (Though I guess Kisame comes pretty close) Anyway, on with the story!

~x~

_They came from two totally different worlds. Land and sea, above and below; their very beings were about as different as they could possibly be. Despite that, she knew, from the moment she laid eyes on him, she'd give up her world just to be by his side. For it to ever work out, they'd both have to give it all or nothing._

_~x~_

* * *

><p><em><em>_Deep below sea-level, there is a world. A world filled with life just like the one above. At times it is still and motionless, but often times, it is alive and bursting with energy._

It was a wonderful morning for one Hinata Hyuga. One reason being the fact that she woke up to the sun's shimmering beams tapping gently onto her resting form. She sat up from her bed and a small, pleasant current stirred her dark, federal blue hair.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up; there's a ship sailing by! If we hurry I bet we could give a couple of sailors a real good scare! Pretty please? Neji ni-san said he won't let me go alone!" Hinata turned her head and watched as Hanabi flowed into the room. "Hurry up onee-chan; if the flags on along the side are anything to go by, this one's full of royalty! This is too good a chance to pass up!" Hanabi chattered on excitedly.

Hinata gazed at her younger sister, _somebody's feeling deviously cheery today. Not exactly a great combination though._ With a rather sly smile of her own, Hinata addressed the eager young girl at her door,"Sure thing Hanabi, I'll be right up. Just give me a second to get ready 'kay?" Hanabi nodded happily and hurried out of the room.

Hinata glided over to her vanity and pulled a brush through her long tresses. She hummed a tune her mother used to sing to her as she fashioned a flower above her ear. She looked in the mirror and, satisfied with her appearance, turned her attention to the lower half of her body.

A long deep violet tail with light lavender fins glistened back at her. Swimming over to her closet, she discarded her nightshirt and selected an immaculate white tunic with silver ribbons weaving up the sides. Hinata was out of her room in minutes and followed her sister's strident voice to the kitchen. She seated herself at the table and nodded to her father and cousin, the former of the two nodded back a bit distractedly; too busy trying to discourage his youngest from venturing towards the sunlight no doubt.

"Otousan, can I please go? I appreciate the concern but I'll have nee-chan with me. With her around nothing dangerous could possibly happen," Hanabi said and then turned to Hinata, "right Hina-chan?"

Hinata slurped her breakfast in surprise and nodded back hastily, _nothing we can't handle anyways._

Their father didn't look convinced. Instead, the sea king took a stab at his breakfast and turned to his nephew, "Am I the only one that remembers the last time these two ventured up to the human world?"

Neji shifted a bit uneasy, "No, Hiashi-sama, I am pretty sure the cleanup team is still working to remove the shipwreck that got entangled in our seaweed gardens."

Hiashi turned back to his youngest daughter with a raised brow, "Does that answer your question?"

Hanabi let out a frustrated sigh, "But this is a noble ship! How many times do they pass through our waters?"

Hiashi growled and massaged his forehead, "Fine, but take Neji with you too. I do not want a repeat of last time, am I clear?"

"Clear as our waters sir! Thank you 'tousan and I promise, nothing terrible will happen!" Hanabi chirped happily.

The Hyuga head groaned and dismissed himself from the table. Hinata could faintly hear the words "not reassuring" and "too early" emanating from his form. She smiled, today was going to be a good day; she could feel it.

* * *

><p>Hinata shivered, the water had gotten cooler. She watched as the bright lights on the ship refracted and danced on the water.<p>

The three hyugas had been watching/stalking the ship since morning and it didn't look like it was going anywhere anytime soon. The ship had sailed into the hyuga waters unaware. It had simply dropped the anchor and stayed a while.

Hinata had watched in fascination as the humans on board shuffled about. They were preparing for some type of celebration it seemed, she giggled as she remembered watching them scurry about the deck like little darting fish. The trio had continued to watch them as they hung up regal banners of red, white, and black with elegant table cloths to match. She remembered being absolutely astounded when the band had burst out in song. Hanabi had taken her hand and the two had twirled around in the water with Neji clapping along softly. They swirled below while the people on board took partners, laughed, and danced merrily.

It was now late in the evening and the humans showed no signs of tiring.

"Pft, these guys don't even know where they are! It's no fun when your prey doesn't show any fear," all dancing aside, Hanabi was grumbling.

"We should just go home. I bet we could get a good spar in if we leave now," Neji said, ever the cautious one. His carefully nonchalant tone didn't fool his cousins.

"Not so fast Nii-san. Don't be such a guppy," Hinata teased, "let's just check this ship out for a while longer before heading back."

"You sure you want to check this _ship_ out? Or is it more likely you want to check the guys _on_ the ship out?" Hanabi raised an eyebrow at her sister, "yeah I saw you ogling that guy. Not that I blame you, helloooo Mr. tall dark and handsome," she cupped her cheek in one hand and supported her elbow with the other, "I'm pretty sure he's the crowned prince too. You've got a good taste in men sis."

"Shhh, they might hear you!" Hinata scolded lightly, ignoring Neji and Hanabi's skeptical looks, "How can you tell he's the prince anyways?" she said turning to Hanabi.

Her cousin answered instead, "Just look at his coat, it has the Uchiha family crest all over it. It's the same symbol that's on all the regal ships. And just look at how he holds himself. It's clear this man has lots of pride and lots of power. It's no wonder everybody treats him with such respect, he's obviously the next in line for power."

"Or," Hanabi said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "you could read the banner that says 'Celebrating the 21st birthday of the crowned prince Itachi Uchiha,'" she jerked her thumb over to said banner.

Hinata giggled and glanced at the portrait beside the banner. It was a beautiful painting, but when she compared it to the man before her it hardly did him justice.

Where the painting portrayed dark black hair and even darker eyes, the real deal had pitch black, raven locks, and deep alluring eyes. Where the canvas had displayed his perfect posture the man before her had not only that, but also a dominant, fearsome, and awe inspiring aura that surrounded him in a thick heavy veil. Hinata watched him stand ramrod straight, beside him was another young man with similar features; perhaps a younger brother? She drank in the way his lips formed words as he spoke with his companion. Her heart skipped a beat when she watched him chuckle; his eyes softening just the tiniest bit.

"Itachi Uchiha," Hinata whispered, enjoying the way his name rolled off her lips. She stopped breathing as he casually turned around and leaned against the boat railing. He sighed and looked down, straight into her pale lavender eyes.

The rational part of her brain began to wail in her ear. _Earth to Hinata! We're not supposed to be seen yet! Pump your tail! Move your arms! Get into position! I don't care what you do just get moving! _That part was rudely shoved aside by the growing feeling at the pit of her stomache. _He saw me, scratch that, he's looking at me right now! I can't believe he noticed me, nobody ever really does, especially when I don't want to be noticed._

She vaguely remembered hearing Neji and Hanabi curse softly before bursting into action themselves. The two fishlike figures swam around the ship in a practiced formation and took their positions. Itachi's eyes never left hers as she shifted.

Neji gave the signal and, before Hinata knew it, her own arm rose towards the handsome prince and beckoned him forward. Not a second later, she had her mouth open. A light, alluring voice spilled from her lips in a frighteningly beautiful melody.

Hinata heard Hanabi's voice join in and watched Neji scout around the ship; carefully watching for any signs of danger. She read Itachi's lips as he realized the danger.

She continued to watch in chilling amusement as the men on board stumbled over the edge of the ship and down into the black seawater.

* * *

><p>"I am not wearing that."<p>

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious aniki, I don't give a fuck if it's your twenty first birthday, there is no way in hell I'm going to put that on."

"Little brother, I honestly couldn't care less if you put on the jacket or not-"

"It may as well be a straight jacket."

Itachi carried on, pretending he didn't hear Sasuke's interruption, "but mother-dearest would like to see you formally dressed for this event. You are a prince after all; you should start dressing _and acting_ like it."

"Yeah but see, it's _your_ birthday, so why don't _you_ play dress up and leave _me_ out of it?" Sasuke crossed his arms and turned towards the porthole.

Itachi frowned at Sasuke's back,_ and he wonders why I treat him like a child. _He shook his head, "Sasuke, there's an easy way to do this, and there's a hard way. I am going to count to three-"

"Hn, who do you think you are kaa-san?"

"One."

"Oh come on, you're not serious. Bro, I'm eighteen now, that's not gonna work."

"Two."

Sasuke stayed put.

"Three."

"…"

"…"

"…?"

All hell proceeded to break loose in the room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke frowned in his formal attire.<p>

Itachi smirked to his left.

The music was playing and the people on board were enjoying themselves; all except for the two young, Uchiha princes. "Shouldn't you be helping Deidara with the fireworks?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah right, I'd rather not get my head blown off by that pyromaniac, thank you very much."

"Then why don't you go and enjoy yourself little brother?" Itachi looked at the sulking adolescent at his right.

"'Cause I'm too busy glaring at you," came the reply. Itachi chuckled. Sasuke spoke again, "why don't _you_ go out and dance with someone?"

Itachi pressed his lips together and stared at his little brother who stared right on back. This went on for about a minute before he sighed and broke eye contact. Ignoring the flash of victory on Sasuke's face, he turned around and leaned against the railing. With a slight sigh, he cast his gaze towards the water.

His eyes widened when they met the palest shade of lavender.

"What is it?" Sasuke looked in the direction Itachi was staring in.

There, down below, were three people swimming in the water. They all had similar pale eyes and long dark hair that flowed down their shoulders and trailed behind them. Itachi was about to call out to help the trio. He was close to calling 'man overboard' when the creatures shifted and he caught sight of shimmering scales in the moonlight.

The other two figures were gone in a flash as Itachi kept his gaze locked on the third one before him.

He watched her shift and saw a bit more of her tail. A deep purple, he noted. Realization then struck him like lightning and his eyes widened a fraction.

"They're sirens," he whispered. He watched in horrid fascination as the mermaid below him reached out towards him. His gaze took in the long, wet sleeve of her tunic before returning to her face. She opened her mouth and he heard the most beautiful voice call to him.

He felt his heart quicken as his senses shut out everything around him and common sense went overboard, much like the poor sailors he didn't take notice of. He took a few steps toward the beautiful, alluring creature not once breaking eye contact.

He was completely unaware of the state of pandemonium the rest of the ship was in. Many of the men on board had fallen prey to the sirens' song and where stumbling drunkenly towards the water.

But there were exceptions.

"Aniki!"

Itachi's head slammed hard against the railing and then against the wooden floorboards. He felt his eyes shut for the first time in since he saw the aquatic people below.

Shaking his newly bruised head, his eyes hazily flickered over and saw Sasuke hurriedly shoving something in his face.

His stare focused on the pair of earplugs in the hand of his little brother.

Countless splashes below brought Itachi out of his daze. He grabbed the pair of earplugs from Sasuke. In a flash both he and his brother were up and running. Itachi signaled to his younger sibling, _You get us out of here; I'll make sure mother and father are okay. _Sasuke nodded and dashed off towards the helm.

Itachi veered to the right; towards the room his parents had retired to. He tried the doorknob; the handle wouldn't twist. Gathering himself for a split second, the crowned prince took a step back and kicked the door open.

It only took a moment for him to take in the scene before him. His father had a hazy expression on his face and was frantically trying to throw himself through the large stained glass window at the far end of the room. His mother, in an amazing display of strength, had managed to keep him restricted to a single area by the bedside, only a short distance from the window.

Itachi hurried over to help aid his mother, who in turn stepped to the side and allowed him more access to the struggling king before her. The two wrestled like bears for a moment or two.

While his father proved to have overpowering strength despite his age, Itachi was at his prime and had subdued the man in minutes. He took a step back as he watched the man drop to the floor panting heavily.

Itachi looked around for something to block the siren song from his father's ears. Having his own earplugs in place, he vaguely heard his mother scream before he felt a fist embed itself into his cheek.

Shocked, Itachi stumbled back a few steps and looked back at the form of his father. The crazed look in his eye unnerved him the slightest bit but, used to years of sparring with his father, he moved to block the next punch with an iron resolve.

Either he had severely underestimated his father's strength, or the sirens' song gave his father an added edge, but Itachi soon found himself being flung backwards.

His mother screamed again as he plunged through the window and down towards the deep, black water.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they'll be okay?" The three hyugas were swimming away from the chaos they just caused and back to their warm, safe palace.<p>

"Hinata-sama I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. Humans are very flexible creatures; they'll survive," Neji waved a dismissive hand as Hinata turned back to look at the bodies struggling in the water.

Hanabi all but cackled beside Neji, "Aw man, what a thrill! The looks on their faces were priceless! It's always fun to watch 'em go from these high and mighty beings of power to brain-dead jellyfish," she lifted her fingers and put air quotes around 'beings of power'.

Hinata lingered behind her family uncertainly. The rush hadn't lasted nearly as long as it usually did. She was actually feeling a bit guilty tonight and she didn't like it. She swam on, hoping her cohorts didn't notice her hesitation.

Her hopes were demolished when she noticed Hanabi watching her with a calculated look. Her younger sister cast a glance over at Neji to make sure he wasn't watching before signaling Hinata to head back.

Hinata's brow rose in confusion. Hanabi rolled her eyes and gestured, _go check up on prince charming. I'll cover for you._

Hinata smiled and mouthed _thanks! I owe you one! _She turned around and pumped her tail silently before Neji noticed her absence.

She had a prince to save.

~x~

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap! Not an actual food wrap, but uhhh. . . can you tell I'm hungry? I want a cookie. =l<p>

Anyways, notice any grammar errors? Any thing that doesn't make sense? PM me or leave a review! I'm on the hunt for a beta so PM if you're interested in simply reading over for errors or if you're a perfectionist like that! This is going to be a fun story and I'm always looking for ways to improve!

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N) Sorry for the wait, I have a lot of homework and tests to study for; teachers are sadistic creatures. Well, that and I keep getting distracted by youtube. =/

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! They really made me happy~ ^_^ Still on the hunt for a beta, feel free to PM me if your interested! =D

Now on with the story!

(I do not own Naruto)

* * *

><p>Itachi struggled to hold his breath as he felt himself get tossed about in the water. The current was relentless as it twisted, shoved, and battered against him. He couldn't tell if he was being tossed towards the surface or deeper into the ocean. All around him was water; deep, dark, water. It was icy too; biting into his skin. All he could see was pitch black nothingness.<p>

Moving his arms was a useless and futile attempt. He felt like he was a puppet, suspended by strings and unable to move somewhere, anywhere. His lungs weren't protesting yet but he struggled to remain calm.

Unable to take a deep breath, Itachi closed his eyes and roped in all emotions. He pulled in the confusion, chaos, panic, and…awe? Yes, awe for the beautiful mermaid that beckoned him to the murky waters beneath, awe for the stunningly pale eyes that stared at him without fear, awe for the enigma that was the merpeople.

He wasted too much time thinking. He needed air. Now.

He glanced around him again, which did nothing because still couldn't see a thing. However he could feel a shift; the current had settled and he was floating now. Stilling his limbs he felt his chest float and buoyancy pull him upward. Kicking his legs he broke the surface and he sucked in two parts water and one part air. He dropped under the surface again and struggled to clear his lungs. A second trip upwards resulted in a similar experience and left Itachi sputtering for his breath. Breaching the surface a third time he successfully inhaled some oxygen and coughed up the remaining liquid in his lungs.

With the danger of drowning gone, Itachi took note of his surroundings.

He was lost.

Not a sign of his ship or any struggling sailors. No bright lights, no trails of smoke from the fireworks, no voices to follow. He was completely and utterly alone.

Itachi's heart exploded in panic when he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind and pull him down.

* * *

><p>Hinata watched him tumble through her favorite current and giggled.<em> He isn't very experienced in the art of current surfing is he?<em>

Flicking her tail behind her, she gracefully somersaulted through the water and ended up about an arm's length from Itachi. She watched as he stopped struggling and smiled. _Ahh! Now he's getting it!_

Itachi closed his eyes and appeared calm. Hinata leaned in a tad closer, absolutely enthralled by the fact that she was so close to a human, _and quite a charming one at that._

Suddenly he exploded into motion as he fluidly swam upward, Hinata flinched back and followed after.

Her curiosity piqued when he thrashed around in the water. _Why is he so worried? He was doing so well a moment ago. _She pouted as he stopped gazed right through her, _well that's just plain rude. He could at least say something. _She looked around, _is he looking for his ship? _She giggled,_ Sorry to break it to you your highness but your ride is long gone. We just took the last current around for miles. Otousan probably won't stir up another one 'till tomorrow._

Hinata swam up closer to the prince and frowned at his lack of reaction. _Wow, humans really aren't all that perceptive are they? Can he even see me?_

She wiggled her fingers in an experimental wave. Itachi didn't even shift.

_How can they possibly afford to be so oblivious? No wonder the sharks find them so easy to tease. I guess I'll have to take the initiative then._

Hinata pushed her head above the surface swam closer to Itachi. She reached out and grasped his shoulder pulling him down and closer, "Excuse me sir."

Only years of sparring with Neji and Hanabi allowed Hinata to duck under the haphazard fist launched her way.

"It's no use trying to fight me. The natural contour of human movements doesn't fit well underwater," Hinata said gently. She was barely able to register the shock on his face before he slipped under the surface, eyes closed. With a gasp she reached towards him and slung one of his arms over her shoulder. She glanced at his still face and whispered gently, "Don't worry, I've got you."

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke to the bright, angry rays of the sun on the sandy beaches of Konohagakure. He blinked licked his lips. They were really salty and - surprisingly sweet? Flicking his tongue out to his bottom lip once again he frowned and shook his head, <em>I must be imagining things.<em>

Raising a hand to shade his eyes, he did as his survival tactics told him to do and took in his surroundings. His cloths were torn and stiff from drying out in the sun and the mentioned ball of light was crawling high in sky. It was probably almost noon and there was no sign of driftwood or shipwreck anywhere. Glancing around, he spotted a figure running towards him.

"Aniki! Where the hell have you been?" Sasuke jogged up to him and lent him a hand.

Itachi groaned in response and sat up. The blood rushed to his head and he felt the world dance around him for a moment before steadying. He looked up as Sasuke started chuckling.

"Great way to wake up after your 21st birthday isn't it?"

Itachi frowned and thumped his little brother's forehead, "Stop fooling around little brother, is everybody alright?"

The two brothers made their way back to the castle in the usual easygoing/dysfunctional manner, while the mermaid listened closely, floating nearby in the water. The majority of her body was submerged excluding her eyes and ears.

Silent as the sea, she slipped away, unnoticed, and fled back to her home.

* * *

><p>"Where under the ocean have you <em>been<em> Hinata!" a very furious Neji yelled, "I've been avoiding uncle all day just to make sure I didn't get you in trouble!"

Hanabi cut in, "Sorry sis, I tried to stall for ya, but Neji-ni's just overprotective like that."

Hinata gave an understanding smile, "It's no problem Hanabi, I honestly didn't think you'd be able to keep much from niisan anyways."

Neji growled in frustration, "Since I'm obviously the bad guy here, I'm going to leave. I can take a hint where I'm not welcome," the merman turned around to swim away.

"Say hi to Tenten for me!" Hanabi snickered at Neji's blush and got a face full of bubbles for her troubles.

The hyuga sisters watched their cousin swim away before launching into a new, rather animated, conversation.

~x~

"You actually kissed him? Wow, I didn't think you'd ever be so forward sis."

"W-well, I'm not exactly so sure he'd be able to remember-"

"What do you mean he wouldn't remember? Why would you wipe something like that from his memories? Sure he's a human but I'd think that's the sort of memory you'd let him keep."

"Um, I mean he wasn't entirely conscious at the time."

"..."

"H-Hanabi?"

"So your first kiss was with a _human_ that wasn't even awake to witness the event?"

"Well when you say it like that it's sounds so, um,"

"Pathetic?"

"I was going to say 'pitiable' but that works too."

"So lemme get this straight, you go back to check up on this guy, whose tossing and turning in the waves, only to get nearly clocked in the eye in return. Then he blacks out on you while you're trying to get him back to where he belongs, which leaves you to dragging his sorry ass through the water a couple hundred miles inland to his nice sandy beach," Hanabi frowned before continuing, "When pray tell, did you find him so totally irresistible that you just _had_ to steal a kiss from his unconscious form? Was it before or after he fell fainted into your arms like a true prince?" sarcasm oozed from her every word.

Hinata pouted, "Well you don't need to be so blunt about it. Besides, he just looked so different just lying there in the sand," she hummed as she replayed the morning's events in her mind, "his face was just so calm and serene."

Hanabi stared, "Sis, I may be three years younger than you, but I feel like I can effectively say you're acting like a hormone-driven schoolgirl."

Hinata nodded wryly, "I know. Just don't tell 'tousan okay?"

Hanabi shook her head, "I won't say a thing, but you should probably work on pulling off the whole 'emotionless mask' face around father and Neji. You're pretty much an open book darling."

* * *

><p>"Itachi, you're insane, you probably drank too much seawater. Maybe you're ill, I'll go get mother."<p>

"Sasuke stop, my head is perfectly clear. I did not imagine the whole thing. She got me back here; I need to find her."

"But why would she help you? And how are you so sure it's the mermaid that brought you back? I mean you were unconscious a good portion of the time, you could have just floated back with the tides."

"Stop doubting me, I'm confident she did it," _there's no way I could possibly forget those eyes._

Sasuke was silent for a moment, "Aniki, for all the teasing I really am worried about you. Not just me, everybody. We just want you to find someone who'll actually make you happy. We're not trying to pressure you into marrying anybody real soon, so if that's what this is-"

"Foolish little brother," Sasuke paused his little speech, "For once in my life, I'm not doing this for the kingdom. I'm intrigued by this as well. Besides,"

Itachi looked out across the ocean, "I still need to learn her name."

* * *

><p>Much deeper under water than the Hyuga palace, an enormous, forgotten whale skeleton lay in ruins. The water transitioned from crystal clear to a grimy grayish-murky green. The very waters strangled the Sun's rays and left everything else to decay. Dead seaweed paraded down from the bones and dead flesh to fabricate makeshift walls.<p>

It was within the rotting corpse and mangled weeds that the banished sea witch dwelled.

Anko stared into her glowing cauldron with an eerie smile adorning her face. Her hands traced along the backs of her slithering, slimy sea snakes. A light cackle filled the water, "Oh this is just precious. These two are simply a couple doomed from the start, and baby is it starting," she smirked as she dipped a finger into the solution, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to simply mix things up a little. After all, me getting them together will be like hooking two fish with one worm. Ahhhh two kingdoms for the price of one, this has to be my lucky day."

She pulled her finger from the cauldron and brought the solution to her lips. Licking her digits slowly her grin widened, "I guess I better get ready for the show. There are many guests I have to invite."

Her hand dropped back to the sea snake, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2!<p>

Yes it's really short, sorry about that. It looked really long on Word, darn the misleading amount of pages! x(

Anyway so what did you think? I just love Anko! Lol, she's such a fun character. I didn't know who to make the villian in all of this, seeing as the akatsuki are Itachi's friends and Orochimaru just skeeves me out. So I settled for the Mitarashi, this is gonna be so much fun! =3

Any other characters you wanna see? Any ideas for me?

Review to let me know your thoughts on this! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata awoke to the cheerful squeals of a couple dolphins playing nearby. She looked out her window and watched as a rainbow of fish darted past, softly stirring the seaweed in her garden outside. Strong rays of sunlight flickered through the water refracting and sending many different highlights across the room.

Unfortunately the darkhaired beauty never noticed a single thing, for it was a simple known fact that at the Hyuuga princess was feeling miserable.

The violet tailed mermaid got out of bed and floated out of her room in a daze. She didn't notice her niisan's wary look, nor did she notice her father's somber expression as she silently made her way to the kitchen table. She looked at her breakfast, but didn't move to take the fork resting pleadingly beside her plate.

Months had passed since the Uchiha's twenty first birthday and Hinata's days had started out happy and carefree as they usually tend to do for the lovesick. It slowly became clear as the days ticked on that Hiashi's eldest had fallen into a dark depression. Nothing felt the same anymore. The adrenaline rush she usually felt with Hanabi when baiting sailors was painfully lacking and in her eyes, her usually dazzlingly bright garden was dark and dreary. The seaweed didn't tickle, the bubbles all burst; even the baby guppies failed to bring laughter to the pale-eyed mistress.

"Hina-chan? Do you like what I made you for breakfast sis?" Hanabi asked carefully.

When she received no response she looked to the two male-figures for help.

Hinata's father was painfully unaware of the cause of his daughter's distress. He did know, however, that something was bothering his little girl - and that was all he needed to know.

Neji and Hanabi, on the other hand, were perfectly aware of Hinata's situation and Hiashi knew it. With a sharp intake of breath Hiashi stood from his seat and drew himself to his full height, "Neji, Hanabi, may I have a word with you two," Despite taking the form of a question, the steel in his voice and the look in his eyes portrayed nothing short of a command.

The two in question glanced at each other uneasily before Hiashi's glare sharpened. He leaned in, "Alone."

Flinching, the two excused themselves and muttered apologies to Hinata before departing from the kitchen. Not that it made a difference, the mermaid's gaze never left her plate of untouched food.

Hiashi allowed his glare to soften as he cast his eldest a worry-filled gaze. Resuming his dominating aura, he flowed out of the room to interrogate his nephew and daughter. He was the sea king! He'd be damned if he couldn't find out what's wrong with his own daughter.

* * *

><p>"She's in love? With a <em>human?"<em> Hiashi stormed, "How could you two let this happen? Hanabi, I could understand but Neji- I trusted you to keep my daughters safe; in body and spirit."

The two hung their heads in shame before Hanabi spoke up, "I-I didn't think it'd turn out so bad. I just thought I'd let her live a little. She's always so guarded around everybody! If I had known that it'd have such a negative effect I wouldn't even have asked her to go out with me!" her eyes were shiny with unshed tears as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I don't like seeing her like this any more than you do."

Neji's pressed his lips into a tight line. He looked thoughtful before he hesitantly put his hand out on his little cousin's shoulder. Giving her a tiny reassuring nod, he turned to look at his uncle, "Hiashi-sama, please forgive us. I apologize; I should have paid more attention to all the possible dangers. It had never occurred to me that her heart was in danger that night."

Hanabi inwardly sighed, _So much for living a little._

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed and directed her glance towards the window. Resting her head on her fist, she stared unseeingly out at the rainbow of colors emanating from the outside garden. Gnawing on her bottom lip, she migrated closer to the window and ran her fingers through the tiny flowers growing along the wall of coral climbing up the side of the building.<p>

A pair of hauntingly dark eyes flashed through her mind. _I saw him again yesterday, him and his brother._ _It's simply adorable how he teases his little brother. It's a lot like me and Neji…_ With a cheerless smile she mused back to the Uchihas strolling aimlessly by the tide pools. _He was so close, yet so far away. _She sighed and stared at the hands now folded neatly in her lap. _I was this close to reaching out and speaking with them, _humans! _Out of all the creatures I wanted to befriend I just had to choose a human family._

Her gaze focused on the iridescent violet scales enveloping her tail, _what would I give if I could just take a single step out of these waters?_ She turned back to the window and whispered softly into the water around her, "What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?"

"That, my darling, is the million dollar question."

Hinata snapped out of her daze and had her arms risen in the common Hyuga style defense in seconds, "Who's there?" she called out strongly and confidently. When no answer presented itself she tilted her head back and spoke out, "Didn't you hear me? You're in the presence of the eldest Hyuga princess, I command you to make yourself known."

"Easy there hime, there's no need to play the name game with me. I'm a friend," the voice replied coolly while also sounding mildly amused.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "Friends don't hide themselves from other friends."

Laughter echoed and Hinata turned her head down towards the sound. She lifted her eyebrows in recognition as a familiar figure pumped her deep brown tail into view; their arms up in a mock criminal manner. Hinata relaxed as she called out to the figure, "Temari-chan."

Said mermaid chuckled and waved over the darkhaired beauty, "get down here, hime, I've got something to show you."

Hinata stared for a moment, "What is it?"

The dirty blond rolled her eyes, "It's not a surprise if you know beforehand."

The Hyuga glanced behind her, "Niisan and father would be worried."

Temari shrugged it off, "Everybody's been worried about you lately. A little walk isn't gonna kill anybody."

Hinata bit her lip and with one final glance behind her, she pulled herself through the opening and floated down towards her four-ponytailed friend.

* * *

><p>Hiashi nodded his head, "I suppose that is all," he then sighed and dropped into a nearby chair. Lightly streaking his long hair was were a few, nearly unnoticeable, white hairs. His face seemed long and drawn with years worth of stress. Neji and Hanabi where suddenly reminded of how old the Hyuga patriarch was getting. The man before them looked nothing like the invincible and very intimidating king of the sea, "I keep reminding myself that you three are growing up," he muttered to himself.<p>

Turning his eyes towards the two he gave them a bittersweet smile, "My eldest has fallen in love, pretty soon you two will get settled down as well."

Hanabi opened her mouth indignantly, "'Tousan, relax, I'm only thirteen!"

Hiashi's all-knowing smirk lightened, "Just give it time Hanabi."

Neji bowed, "With all due respect sir, we won't be leaving your side any time soon."

The merman's gaze clouded as he stared off, "I only wish that were so Neji." _I just want you to be happy._

"What do you mean?"

Hiashi shook his head, "Never mind, just an old man's ramblings. You two are dismissed; see if you can get Hinata to eat something. I have some formal matters to attend to." With a flick of his mighty tail the merman swam down the hallway with his back straight and chin high; not a single trace remained of the frail old man from minutes before.

Neji shook his head in awe and pulled Hanabi's elbow, "Come on we better get back to Hinata-sama."

The two froze at the doorway and looked inside at the empty kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Where are we headed?" Hinata stared around her uneasily. She and Temari had been swimming for quite some time and the scenery had darkened as they made their way deeper and deeper into the ocean.<p>

Her friend offered a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I found somebody who can help you with your problem."

"My problem?"

"Mhm, don't worry, you and prince charming will be together before you can flip that pretty tail of yours."

"I don't think I've ever told you about him," Hinata glared at Temari accusingly. The dirty blond faltered for a moment before a third voice joined theirs.

"Ahh there you are darlings! Come in, come in! Don't be strangers. I won't bite you if you're nice to me. Besides! Even when I do bite it doesn't hurt much!"

Very much startled, Hinata whirled around and stared the approaching figure. Before her was a young woman with short, spiky indigo hair and two bangs hanging alongside her face. Studying the rest of the figure before her, Hinata flinched at the _fishnet_ top enveloping her torso and spared a glance at the long trench coat draped over the woman's shoulders.

The merwoman smiled and extended her hand, "The name's Mitarashi Anko, sweetie. I've heard all about your dilemma."

"Mitarashi…" Hinata bounced the name around her head a few times before recognition sparked her features, "You're the sea witch."

Anko snorted and pulled her hand back in, "So that's the first thing that comes to mind when seafolk hear my name eh? Your father's done a great job spreading that seahorse shit."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "You mean he's done a good job protecting me.

The sea-witch rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively, "Ahh potato, potahto darling. It's all the same."

Hinata never broke eye contact with the Mitarashi as she slowly moved backwards and called out, "Come on Temari, this woman's trouble."

"..." Silence was her only answer.

"T-Temari?" Glancing behind her, the Hyuga panicked when the brown tailed beauty was nowhere to be seen.

She yelped as an ice cold arm draped itself across her shoulders in a seemingly comfortable manner, "No need to worry that pretty little head of yours darling. I'm sure Temari-chan's got a lot of things to do, places to go, people to see. Y'know she wasn't kidding when she said I could help make you and the Uchiha prince an item," Anko threw a sly smile Hinata's way.

Said mermaid froze and eyed the seawoman cautiously. Her eyes focused on the lips curled into a nasty smirk that parted as the she chuckled, "Finally have your attention I see," she paused, "I do admit I've done some things I've regret. After all, everybody has their fair share of skeletons in the closet. Maybe calling me a sea-witch wouldn't have been too far off the mark," here eyes stared spot on the wall as she recalled events of the past.

"I'm sure your father told you about my previous misdeeds regarding the council," she turned her practiced watery olive eyes on the single occupant in the room, "but you must believe me when I say I truly have repented for my ways. Do you know what it feels like to be me? One single mistake and I had everything taken from me! My position, my house, my reputation, all gone! Sealed and banished to the depths of the ocean! And for what? A single misguided decision on my adolescent part?" her brows drew together and her expression changed to that of anger, "Perhaps I'm just wasting my breath. After all I'm sure the perfect little Hyuga princess wouldn't know what messing up feels like," she turned away from the younger girl and buried her head in her hands.

Hinata felt her hands clench into fists, "I'm not perfect," she whispered.

Anko raised a sculpted eyebrow, "what was that?"

"I said I'm not perfect." Anko surveyed the girl before her with slight approval, _hmm, perhaps she's tougher than I thought._ Staring into the pearly white eyes of the poor unfortunate soul before her, Anko faked a sob and hid her smirk behind her hand.

Hinata focused as the trench coat swayed in the water with each of Anko's exaggerated movements. Her gaze traveled down to the impossibly dark scales lining the sea-witch's tail. Summoning up a vast amount of courage, Hinata locked gazes with Anko once again before giving a nod, "I'll trust you. What do you have to offer?"

Anko flashed another eerie smile, "The world, my darling."

* * *

><p>I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and, I promise, there will indeed be some future Itahina scenes. =3<p>

Thanks for all the alerts and favorites! They truly make my day. Don't forget to click the tiny little button that says 'review.' Fantastic reviews= motivation for this lazy bum of an authoress.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, I'm just not as motivated as I was when I started this. I feel like I'm not doing the characters justice ='(

Hopefully I didn't terribly butcher the characters too much -_-

On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she went this way Hanabi?" Neji followed after his younger cousin at a rapid pace.<p>

"I'm positive, my sources tell me she and Temari went this way," the young mermaid pumped her dark green tail faster.

_I'm afraid to ask but, _"And exactly who or what are your sources?" Hanabi barely glanced back at Neji before turning her head back on track.

"Trade secret."

Neji grimaced, _I don't like that answer._

"Would you hurry up feather fins? If my intuition is correct she's headed off with the wrong kind of company," Hanabi's brows furrowed as she fiddled with the hem of her tunic uncomfortably.

Neji noted the very Hinata-like gesture before frowning, "Temari's a friend, why would we need to be worried? Sure she's not exactly the best role model but she'd never bring harm to Hinata-sama."

"That's just the thing bro, Temari _always_ consults me before she plans anything devious involving sis, or when she's simply taking onee-chan out for some fresh water. I know she'd never knowingly hurt sis but the thing is, this time, I don't think she's taking sis out off her own accord."

Neji's frown deepened, "Elaborate."

"That's not the Temari we're used to and if she's headed where I think she's headed with sis then I think they're both in for deep trouble."

"Where do you think they're headed?"

"Anko's place"

* * *

><p>"You see Hime, the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself, legs, feet, and all."<p>

Hinata gasped, "Can you do that?"

Anko avoided her gaze, "Well, I do posses the knowledge and experience to perform such a procedure…" she trailed off and looked distractedly into a book of what looked like poisons from what Hinata could see from the cover.

The Hyuga's brow furrowed, "But?"

Anko looked up for a moment and pulled at the collar of her coat, "_This _little bad boy's gonna complicate things just a tad."

The violet tailed mermaid laid her moonlike eyes on the seal snaking its way down Anko's collarbone. The seal had an eerie greenish glow trailed along her skin. Hinata's eyes widened in recognition, "That seal, I know it! It's the-"

"Same seal that your family uses on branch members to remove any possibility of a betrayal. A few minor alterations, yes, but it's essentially the same as the rest of the branch seals. Your daddy was the one who sealed me before casting me out to sea, hime," Anko waved her hand flippantly before returning to her book.

Hinata put two and two together, "You want me to remove the seal?"

"Mhmm, and that's all you'll have to do in order for me to turn you into a human, darling," Anko grinned and moved to select a bottle from her vast collection of various items.

"If I remove the seal, I'll be going against my father," Hinata watched the container in Anko's hands cautiously.

Anko chuckled and bit off the cork of the bottle, "And you think your father won't mind you swimming off and turning yourself into a human?"

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip. _Does she take me for an idiot? _She glanced at the sea witch's oh-so-innocent look. _If I want to get anywhere near Itachi I'm going to need a lot of help. Unfortunately she's the only one willing to offer it._ Hinata twisted the hem of her shirt. _I only need to remove the seal for a moment. I don't necessarily need to do exactly what she says._ She nodded her head, "I'll do it."

Anko smiled downed the contents of the bottle, "Excellent."

* * *

><p>The two Hyugas gaped at the enormous whale carcass.<p>

"And you think Hinata-sama went in there?" Neji raised a skeptical brow.

Hanabi nodded her head. With a sigh and a swish of his dark grey tail, Neji made his way down towards the entrance, "Only one way to find out for sure."

Hanabi quickly darted after her older cousin only to stop short to avoid crashing into his broad back. Turning his head slightly he nodded towards the split in the hallway, "Which way?" Hanabi floated from behind him. Looking from left to right she grew silent as she heard voices filter in from the right. Locking gazes with Neji they both nodded before hiding behind some rotted hanging seaweed.

Hanabi's eyes widened as she heard a familiar strangled voice mumble incoherent words.

"Calm down Miss Sabaku, you've served your purpose. Now you can simply wait in this cozy little room while your princess friend makes up her mind," peeking from a gap in the seaweed, Neji narrowed his eyes as a white haired merman lugged a struggling body over his shoulder.

He dumped the body unceremoniously into a small cavern and bent down to pin their fins to the floor with a shackle. With a slight chuckle he straightened his back and shut the barred door behind him with a single flick of his tail. The figure turned and put a lock onto the cell door, "Don't worry you probably won't be waiting long. If what Anko-san said is correct, and it usually is, Hime-sama will probably be out of here in no time," he pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger and went on his way.

The two Hyugas waited for the newcomer to leave before approaching the jail-cell of a room, "T-Temari?" Hanabi whispered.

"Yes?" a voice behind them called.

The two whipped around to see said mermaid before them, hands on her hips.

"Mhhhmmhm!" The figure in the cell tried to call out from behind the gag in her mouth.

Hanabi glanced from the mermaid before them back to the mermaid in the cell, "Uhh Neji? Either Temari has an evil twin sister or I've got a severe case of double vision."

Neji nodded, "With the situation present it doesn't seem very hard to tell which one's the real one."

Hanabi raised a hand to her face and stroked an imaginary beard, "Hmm, I'm not sure. It could be either one really. They both have that hulking 'fear me' air to them. Y'know what I mean?"

The figure locked in the room thrashed madly about before the tie around her mouth unfastened slightly. Working her jaw furiously, the gag popped out of her mouth and hung loosely around her neck, "C'mon Hanabi! That _thing_ behind you is a fake! Get me out of here guys!"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, "No please? Yup, this one's the real one."

"Hanabi, would you quit fooling around? We have to go find Hinata-sama!"

"Not while I'm here," neither Hanabi nor Neji had a chance to react before the pseudo-Temari charged them.

Acting on impulse, Neji was nothing but a flurry of bubbles as he raised his arms and struck out. The clone dodged and parried each blow with exceptional speed. Neji grunted but kept at it, he leapt at Temari with a swirling tail whip.

Seeing as the two were occupied at the moment, Hanabi turned to the door. With a smirk she looked at Temari, "Time me," she pulled a pin out of her hair with one hand and held the lock in her other.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Is this really the time Hanabi?"

"Done." The door swung open with and the youngest Hyuga flowed into the room, "C'mon let's get you outta these ties,"

"Duck!"

Hanabi barely bobbed her head, engrossed in the task at hand, as the pseudo-Temari was thrown overhead. Hanabi picked through the lock at Temari's fins with a practiced ease and had her out of the room in a heartbeat.

Neji slammed the door and attached the lock. Panting slightly, he inclined his head to the newly rescued mermaid, "Which way?"

* * *

><p>"Aniki that's the third time I've won this week, what the hell is wrong with you?"<p>

The two Uchiha brothers had been sparring outside the palace for quite some time. The harsh rays of the sun seemed to have given up on tiring out the brothers. Instead it beat down halfheartedly on the two princes as they moved about the grassy field.

With a slight grin Itachi threw his little brother an analyzing look, "Hn, ever think you're simply getting better at fighting me?"

Sasuke scowled, "Yeah right, there are only two times I ever beat you: when you let me win, or when you're seriously delusional. Right now I'm leaning towards the second option."

Itachi gave a dry smile, "Very observant, little brother. You really are getting smarter," he smirked, "I didn't think _that_ would be happening anytime soon." Sasuke frowned and flipped Itachi the finger to which the older brother simply chuckled, "Cute."

The two bickered their way to the nearby tree that sheltered their belongings. Itachi sat down at the roots and took a chug from his water bottle. Looking up at his little brother he sighed, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, opting instead to angrily stare his brother down.

"…"

"… Really aniki?"

Itachi sighed, "You know Sasuke, despite whatever you seem bent on believing, I am not 'all knowing'. If something is bothering you don't be scared to voice your opinion," he blinked when Sasuke's empty water bottle crashed into the side of his head.

"You fucking hypocrite!"

Itachi pulled his eyebrows together, "What?" He took note of Sasuke's clenched fists.

"You're seriously telling _me _off for keeping my problems to myself? Itachi I'm worried about you! Everybody's worried about you! You've been out of it ever since you started ranting about how you were saved by a mermaid, which in itself is a worrying sign."

Itachi glared at his little brother, "What are you implying?"

Sasuke gave and exasperated grunt, "It's getting to your head man! That's what sirens do. They screw with your mind so you can't think straight, and it's working dammit! You haven't been yourself in months! You're not as focused on everything around you and you've just been blankly gazing out into the ocean. You've lost your edge bro, and you're gonna inherit the kingdom in a couple of months? Fuckin' terrible timing if you ask me!"

Itachi didn't reply. Sasuke watched his older brother avert his gaze towards the goddamn sea once again. Shaking his head Sasuke turned around, "That's it aniki, I give. If you want to waste your time chasing demons then feel free. Just don't tell mother, it'd break her heart."

* * *

><p>"So here's the deal sweat heart," Anko lugged an empty scroll down from one of the surrounding shelves, "You're gonna undergo one shell of a metamorphosis in the next six hours. I'm just warning you ahead of time, it's gonna hurt like anything. For every step you take on those human feet of yours it's gonna feel like you're stepping across broken glass. On the bright side, you'll be the most graceful being to ever walk the Earth. Pretty good plus if you ask me. Also, if you get your dear princy to marry you, those legs will be yours to keep. Thing is, he's gotta love you with his whole being; heart and soul. If you don't think he'd be willing to forget his mother and father for you then you better call it quits here darling because the moment he falls for another chick you'll shrivel up and burst into a thousand little bubbles. Literally," she finished in one breath. Once again Anko's cheerfully creepy smile made its appearance, "Any questions?"<p>

Hinata chewed on her knuckle, "What will you do after I remove the seal?"

Anko answered without missing a beat, "Well, first I'm going to fill this scroll with a powerful enough transformation spell so that you can go running after prince charming," then she paused and brought a finger to her chin, "After that I'll probably think up some way to make up for my past mistakes. It gets lonely down here; I want to do something that'll get me back into the company of other merfolk."

Hinata nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, "I accept your terms then," she floated over to Anko and placed a delicate hand over her collarbone. The seal glowed brighter in response.

As she worked to remove the seal, Anko kept at the scroll; dipping her paintbrush into the ink and spreading it across the page. A few tremors raced through Anko's system, some of the more violent ones forcing her to abandon the brush.

"It's done," Hinata whispered, panting slightly from the effort, "I wasn't able to completely remove it, but you should be able to move freely now."

Anko smiled and flexed her fingers. Little sparks of power danced between them. She licked her lips and relished in the feel of it, "Wonderful, absolutely marvelous!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Before Hinata could blink Anko's eyes flew open and lightning jolted from her finger tips to the scroll in front of her.

The scroll lit up with the energy and snapped shut; a luminescent seal glowed on the front.

"Anko, it seems we have some visitors."

The two merwomen turned their heads towards the new voice, "Well let them in Kabuto."

The white haired merman bowed at the waist and gestured for the people behind him to come in. A flock of security guards swept into the room. Hinata gasped at the familiar faces locked among the crowd.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji struggled against the much bigger merman holding him in place.

"Neji nii-san!" With a sudden burst of anger, Hinata turned to Anko, "What is the meaning of this?"

Anko's disturbing cackle filtered through the water, "Doesn't really matter now does it princess?" She tossed the finished scroll to Hinata, "I've upheld my part of the deal just as you've done yours," with a snap of her fingers, two more guards clamped down on each of Hinata's arm with an iron grip. "Get them outta here."

Hinata struggled against the brawny henchmen; "You tricked me!" she kept thrashing about as she, Neji, Hanabi, and Temari were dragged through the hallways and tossed outside.

Before Hinata could race back inside and correct her mistake, Neji grabbed her arm, "Come on Hinata-sama we should get back to the palace," he moved to take the scroll from her hands.

"NO!" Hinata shouted, hugging the item closer to her chest.

Shocked faces stared back at her, "Sis?" Hinata looked at every one of them with a teary expression, her lip quivering.

Neji shook his head and placed an arm on her shoulder gently, "What have you done this time?"

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

So how did I do? Click on the cool little review button and tell me what you think! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

The italics either mean thoughts or a dream/flashback. I apologize if the chapter is a bit confusing I definitely rushed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Chapter 5

"This is bad; we should go tell Hiashi-sama immediately," Neji paced back and forth.

The group had migrated far away from the whale carcass and any trace of the sea witch. Hinata had requested to go to Temari's house instead of returning back to the Hyuga palace. She just couldn't face her father after what she had done. It wasn't that she was starting to regret her decision, she just knew her father would feel terribly disappointed in her and she couldn't bare it. It really didn't help that Neji held such a close resemblance to her father, the look in his eyes was a close second to what she would see if she went back.

"Y'know for once I think Neji's right. We should probably tell the sea king there's a rampaging, maniacal, sea witch on the loose," Temari lounged about lazily on the couch, her tail flicking back and forth. Hinata glanced at her dirty blonde friend and tried to read her expression. She seemed nonchalant about this whole ideal, and maybe she was Temari was quite hard to read, but Hinata doubted one could be so calm after being kidnapped and used against your best friend.

Hinata bit her lip, "Thing is, I'm not scared of Anko doing much damage to the palace."

"What do you mean?" Hanabi stormed, "Hinata you just released the seal that 'tousan put on her! She's a crazy, revenge-driven bitch; the _first _thing she's gonna do is go after the palace!" Anger rolled off her in waves as she stirred the water. Hinata eyed her little sister. Hanabi was the most volatile of the group, it was always hard to anticipate her next move. Casting her glance at the three closest people in her life, Hinata sighed _I need help with this. __  
><em>

"Nice to know you all think so highly of me," Hinata said dryly as she stared at the scroll resting on the coffee table, "I'm perfectly aware of how dangerous Anko is. That's why I didn't undo the seal completely."

Neji frowned, "Elaborate."

Hinata sighed, "I only temporarily weakened the seal enough for her to help me. By this point it's probably already rebuilt itself. What I'm worried about is what Anko'll do to get rid of it completely, and what she'll do to me for tricking her."

Hanabi and Temari shared a look and grinned, "Alright! Way to swindle the sea witch Hime!" Temari got up and draped an arm over her shoulder, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Hanabi sniffed and wiped away an imaginary tear, "Our little girl is growing up."

Temari chuckled, "Damn right!" She threw a glance Hinata's way, "It's usually either Hanabi or me doing the swindling. I'd say you've learned a lot from us. Who says we're a bad influence?"

Neji scowled, "You two are lucky things turned out this way, otherwise you would have been in loads of trouble," he groaned and put a hand to his forehead, "Well if that's all then I suppose we should just go back to the palace. We'll deal with Anko when she comes around."

"Uhh, about that," Neji turned his head to Hinata, who in turn, bit her lip and poked her fingers together, "I kinda don't _want _to go back."

"What?" his voice growled dangerously low.

Hinata averted her stare, "Well I already have the scroll, I thought I'd give it a shot."

"You can't be serious! You'll be reduced to bubbles!"

"That's only if I fail! I'm pretty confident that I can…" she trialed off as she watched her older brother-like figure clench his hands tightly.

Neji pinch the bridge of his nose, "Hinata-sama, it's not that I think you will fail. It's just that you've never exactly had much experience in this area."

Hinata flushed red.

"Then I guess that's why we're here!" Temari gestured to herself and Hanabi.

Hanabi nodded and winked, "I'm sure the two of us combined have enough flirty advice to spare!"

Neji shook his head, _I'm not even gonna ask._

Hinata turned her large, watery eyes on Neji, "Come on nii-san, please?"

Unable to resist, and terribly outnumbered, Neji succumbed to the women around him, "Fine. You three are going to need the voice of reason on this mission."

Temari pumped her fist in satisfaction, "We've just been assigned mission impossible! I'm a sucker for clichés."

Hanabi smirked and turned to her sister, "First things first sis, we're gonna get you all dolled up in a gorgeous dress. You don't wanna show up to your prince half naked when you transform do you?" Hanabi blinked and added slyly, "Or maybe that would be better?"

Hinata buried her face in her hands, "This is going to be one heck of a mission."

* * *

><p>Itachi walked along the shoreline alone. He watched as the sun threw its long orange rays lazily across the field. He sighed and dug his hands into his pocket.<p>

_I don't think Sasuke'll get over it any time soon. I must have really upset him this time._ Glancing towards the ocean his gaze settled on the horizon. _It is really hard to believe but I'm sure I wasn't hallucinating. _

He sighed and bent down. Digging his fingers into the wet sand, he stared at a tiny crab floundering about. His fingers closed around a broken seashell, _Pull yourself together Itachi. Little brother is right, of all times, you choose _now _to go fishing after women? _He stood up and reared back his arm; _don't forget it is _always_ kingdom first. Now is no exception. You've had your little break. It's time to come back to reality, prince. _He flung the shell seawards with pent up rage. With his hands still fisted he turned around.

And came face to face with the same pale eyes that haunted his every thought.

He took in her long navy blue hair and light ivory skin. She was adorned in pearls and a wavy, lavender dress made from a soft material that was not like any human cloth. His eyes traveled down her smooth arms to her pale perfect legs. Despite her two _human _legs, she walked with the grace of nothing he'd ever witnessed before. Watching her move towards him, Itachi felt like he was submerged underwater, what with her elegant, flowing movements and his lungs begging to be refilled with the air his mind forgot to supply him with.

He took in a deep breath and turned his eyes back towards her face. A stunningly adorable blush clung to her cheeks and a small shy smile made itself known as the woman glanced up from beneath her eyelashes.

Regaining control of his vocal skills, he approached the sea beauty, "It's you."

A stunning calm settled over him as she nodded. _I've finally found her. _"What's your name?"

The smile vanished from her face as she looked down. She raised her left hand to her throat and opened her mouth. She then shook her head and gazed up at him.

Understanding dawned on him, "You've lost your voice."

She nodded sadly and gave him a bittersweet smile. She looked back at the ocean, and then directed her gaze in towards land. Itachi gave her a careful look, "Did you do this for me?" another nod and shy smile.

Itachi put an arm around her in a protective embrace, "Alright, let's get you inside."

Three tailed figures lurked not too far away from the people on the beach; two of which high-fived while the third muttered under his breath about wanting to murder a certain crowned prince for touching his dear little cousin.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure this looks okay?" Hinata floated out from inside the large step-in closet. The mermaid was garbed in a long, pale lavender dress with a wave-like pattern riding along the hem.<em>

_ Neji was downstairs planning, being the calculating merman he was, while the two devious minds where upstairs playing dress up with Hinata._

_ "Relax Hime, you look fine! I'm sure you'll leave ol' princey speechless," Temari winked._

_ Hinata glanced in the mirror. She turned from side to side and looking at herself from various angles, "I feel like I'm missing something."_

_Hanabi snapped her fingers, "I've got it!" disappearing in a flurry of bubbles she came back with a small box in her hand, "Ta-daa! Aren't these babies beautiful? And they match your style onee-chan; not too flashy but at the same time just shrieking 'royalty!'" Hanabi circled her sister, draping the pearls across her neck and embedding some into her hair. _

_ She moved back and observed Hinata with a critical eye. Finding nothing astray she clapped her hands and turned to Temari, "She's done! We've created a masterpiece Temmy!"_

_ The dirty blonde grinned, "Time to run it through the big guy. Let's see what Neji thinks."_

_ The three made their way downstairs. Hinata waited in the hallway as the two schemers announced their work, "And after _hours _of hard work,"_

_ "It's only been thirty minutes," Neji cut in, not impressed with the grandeur._

_ Tactfully ignoring the comment, Temari continued, "We present to you, the one, the only, Princess of the seas, Hyuga Hinata!" _

_ Hinata let herself flow into the room with the grace possessed by those of natural born royalty. She glanced at Neji shyly, "How do I look?"_

_ Neji smiled and gently placed a kiss on her hand, "Like the princess you were raised to be."_

_ Hinata blushed, "Do I really? It's just a dress."_

_ Temari snorted, "'Just a dress' she says. Yeah, it's just a very _fine_ and _expensive _dress," she sighed, "Pssh damn Hyugas; they take everything for granted."_

_ Hanabi took her sister's hand, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get you to the prince's place shall we?" she grabbed the scroll with her free hand and off they went. _

_ Once the group reached the surface they ducked off into the safety of the tide pools._

_ "Temari, you and I will keep an eye out for the Uchiha. Hanabi, you stay with Hinata-sama and make sure nothing goes wrong. We won't be too far away if anything happens, okay?" Once Neji was satisfied they all knew their jobs he and Temari set out on scouting duty._

_ "Alrighty sis, you ready for this?"_

_ Hinata took a deep breath and nodded. Hanabi handed her a broken seashell, "Careful."_

_ Hinata fingered the shell gently before swiping the sharp edge against the tip of her finger. She waited for the blood to collect before dropping it onto the seal. The scroll flew open and the characters inscribed in the scroll traveled from the scroll and up Hinata's arm. They snaked around wrist and covered the rest of her body in seconds. They started to glow a dark, luminous purple._

_ Hanabi watched in horrid fascination as the symbols migrated from Hinata's head and torso down to her beautiful tail. The signs started to spin around her tail; an eerie mist engulfing her fins. Her sister began to glow so bright she had to raise an arm to her eyes._

_ Hinata didn't notice a single part of the transformation. The only thing she could think about was the pain, oh the pain! It started at her finger tips and ransacked its way throughout her body. After what felt like eons, the pain lifted from her head only to be directed southwards. She felt all sorts of things in her tail from merely pins and needles to a searing, fiery sensation. Her eyes clenched shut and she felt her throat tighten._

_ Finally the pain subsided and she was able to recollect her thoughts._

_ The first thing she noticed was her sister watching her with a gaping expression. Following Hanabi's gaze, she turned her head and caught sight of her two, new, human legs._

_ Leaning back on her hands, she gently lifted one leg and rested it atop the other, inspecting the foot attached to the end of it._

_ "It worked," Hanabi breathed out. Her face broke into a relieved smile, "It worked sis!"_

_ Hinata sighed and moved her lips, _What a relief.

_The other Hyuga blinked, "What was that?"_

_ Hinata's brows furrowed slightly, _I said, that's a relief.

_Hanabi frowned, "Sis, I can't hear you. I see your lips moving but…"_

_ The older sister's eyes widened. _I can't hear myself either,_ she gasped and clutched at her throat, _My voice!

_ Hanabi turned and yelled, "Neji!"_

Hinata gasped and sat up from the bed panting, her eyes wide. She laid a hand across her heart to try and steady the thumping. She glanced out the window at the moon shining bravely through the canopy around her bed.

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the soreness and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. The moment said appendages touched the floor Hinata winced as the pain shot up her legs. She sucked in a shaky breath and pushed off of the bed. Stumbling her way across the room, generously provided by the very prince she was trying to woo, she finally made her way to the outdoor balcony. To any casual observer however, Hinata had just glided across the room with the grace of a ballerina.

Staring down at the sea below her, she tried to make out any trace of a recognizable face or silhouette in the water. She felt a surge of happiness shoot through her when she noticed the waving form of her little sister. The sea princess rested her head on her hand and waved back.

Taking another deep breath, the Hyuga found her center and focused on dealing with the pain as she made her way back to her bed. Hopefully this time she'd be able to get more than just a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow, bro. My bad. It seems she really does exist," <em>

_ The Uchihas had all gathered around to meet this mystery girl. Itachi had found Hinata late in the evening, so word had yet to spread across the kingdom. The only ones who knew about her were Itachi's little brother, father, mother, and a handful of faithful servants. Itachi preferred to keep it that way._

_ Hinata sat on the couch, squished in an Uchiha sandwich. Itachi sat with perfect posture to her right, while Mikoto sat to her left and hovered over her with motherly worry. The Uchihas, being almost as observant as the Hyugas, had noticed something off with this pale eyed beauty. Mikoto had recognized the well concealed pain lightly written all over the Hyuga's face. After all, being the sole woman in a family of stubborn, arrogant, and belligerent testosterone bags, she was able to detect any sign of pain hidden behind the well worn mask of pride._

_ Her intuition was proved correct when offering the girl a seat earned a minute sigh of relief from the mystery girl. Mikoto watched with a concerned look as the girl reached down to her barefoot feet and gave a quick massaging little squeeze._

_ Discovering the source of the girl's discomfort Mikoto excused herself and left for the garden._

_ Hinata, unaware of the Uchiha woman's scrutiny continued to smile at the surrounding people._

_ "She's beautiful Itachi," Fugaku said with an approving nod, earning a deep blush from the Hyuga, "and she's modest."_

_ Sasuke seemed enthusiastic on staring the poor girl down. Said ex-mermaid blushed deeper but managed to keep confidently defiant eye contact with the young prince. Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's surprised expression, "Foolish little brother, not every girl is willing to throw herself at your feet."_

_ Sasuke turned and glared at his older brother, "You know what Itachi? Fu-"_

_ "Language Sasuke!" Mikoto returned with a small container in her hands._

_ Sasuke cringed, "Sorry 'kaa-san."_

_ Mikoto reclaimed her seat by Hinata's side, "Here you go darling. This balm should ease the pain in your legs," she laughed at Hinata's shocked face, "I'm a mother darling, it's my job to notice things."_

_ Hinata nodded and accepted the medicine gratefully._

_ "Let me have a good look at you sweetheart," Mikoto placed a delicate hand against Hinata's cheek and gently angled her head towards her, "My, you have a very pretty face. What's your name darling?"_

_ The Uchihas watched as she moved her lips and no sound came out. The girl's eyes widened and she tapped at her throat. Mikoto frowned, "You can't speak? Well that's a shame. You look like you have a lot to say." _

_ "Can you read?" Itachi stared into her pale eyes. Slowly the pale eyed girl nodded. The eldest son turned to the ever-present team of servants, "Go fetch a notepad." A maid with graying hair nodded and hurried off._

_ "You can read?" Sasuke gave her an incredulous look, "And how's that possible?"_

_ The ex-mermaid shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Mikoto lay an arm on the girls shoulders, "Sasuke! Don't be so rude."_

_ Said prince flinched and muttered a barely coherent apology. Their attention was diverted as the maid returned with a notepad and a rather embellished ballpoint pen._

_ Hinata's brows furrowed at the sight of the pen, _I've never written with something like that before. Should I ask for a brush and ink? I don't want to be rude.

_Seeing her confused expression, Itachi took the pen in his hand and wrote down a simple sentence. __**What's your name? **__He looked at her and handed her the writing utensil._

_ Holding the pen similarly to how she had seen Itachi do so, she steadily pressed down on the paper and gave a few test strokes. Pleased with the steady flow of ink she moved her hand to a blank spot on the paper and wrote with a flowing script, __**My name is Hinata Hyuga.**_

_"My, what a beautiful name!" Mikoto gushed, "Where are you from darling?"_

_ Hinata bit her lip before lowering her pen to the paper, __**You wouldn't believe me if I told you.**_

_Sasuke read her words and snorted, his mother ignored him and instead fixed a gaze on the ex-mermaid before her, "Try me."_

_ Hinata searched the Uchiha woman's face for any sign to give away her emotions. Deciding to give it a shot, the pale eyed beauty brought the pen to the paper, __**My family and I are from- **__the Uchihas eyes' widened as the Hyuga gasped and grasped her wrist. _

_ Itachi had a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"_

_ Hinata stretched her fingers and picked the pen back up, __**It seems I'm not allowed to tell you too much of my past.**_

_The eldest prince frowned, "What do you mean you're not allowed? Who's stopping you?"_

_ Hinata shook her head and turned gloomy eyes on him, __**It's complicated.**_

_"It's getting late. I'm sure you'd love to retire after all the excitement this evening, isn't that right darling?"_

_Hinata turned a grateful look to the Uchiha mother, to which the elder woman smiled gently, "Follow me sweetie. Let's find you some clothes, and I'm sure we can spare a guestroom. You are staying for the night right?" Mikoto smiled and raised her eyebrows, _Darling, if you're the woman my son's been looking for I'm not going to let you leave any time soon.

_Hinata easily read the look on Mikoto's face and blushed. She then looked back at the crowned prince before turning back to Mikoto with a shy smile, _Don't worry Mikoto-san. I'm not planning on leaving any time soon.

* * *

><p>Yeaahhh first things first<p>

Let's pretend paper and ink work underwater.

Sorry for the funky flashback/dream style writing. I just didn't know how else to write it.

If you have no idea what the heck is going on feel free to message me or leave a review. I'll try and clarify if need be.

So click on the cute little review button down below and tell me how I did!


	6. Chapter 6

I know you're going to murder me for not updating in almost a year. And because the chapter's so short. But i have the chapters outlined and all that jazz so it's just a matter of actually writing them out...  
>*hangs head in shame*<br>I know, I know my excuses suck. More at the bottom.  
>On with chapter 6!<p>

* * *

><p>Mikoto grinned as she and a two maids burst into one of many guestrooms. She paused as the sleeping figure buried beneath the covers stirred a little. Frowning at darkness of the room, Mikoto hurried over to the balcony and threw open the curtains allowing for light to suddenly flood the room. The lump under the blanket stirred again and was still.<p>

Not one to be denied, Mikoto advanced towards the bed, "Rise and shine, sweetheart! It's a brand new day filled with countless possibilities!" With a firm grip on the covers the woman pulled the covers off with a flourish. Hinata was found curled up into a ball; her long hair sprawled across the pillows.

The Hyuga sat up tiredly rubbing her eyes, to which the Uchiha squealed and put a hand to her cheek, "My, darling you are too cute! You don't mind me calling you that do you? Every time I try to tell my boys that they get all fussy."

Hinata blushed but shook her head. Mikoto smiled again, "Good! You know what lamb? I know we're going to get along swimmingly! Now get out of bed and we'll get you all prettied up!" Mikoto gestured to one of the maids who in turn put a set of towels at the foot of the bed. She then stepped aside from the second maid who had just set up a screen for changing. Hanging on the screen were three different dresses, "You're bath is all ready darling, just bring the towels with you and come out when you're done."

Hinata smiled and nodded her thanks before venturing into the room behind Mikoto and finding the bath tub filled with an abundance of scented bubbles.

Allowing the younger woman some privacy, Mikoto stood back and surveyed the dresses. One had a light blue skirt with a dark blue top and translucent blue sleeves. Another was a short sleeved white sundress with lavender patterned flowers flowing across the bottom and up the side of the skirt. The last was light sea foam green with a ruffled skirt that came down to about mid-calf. All three were very beautiful and not too heavily adorned, which greatly pleased Mikoto in that she was sure the simply beauty of the dresses would fit their guest just fine.

Hinata shyly stepped out with a towel securely wrapped around her body and another in her hair. Taking a glance at the three dresses, Hinata picked the last one. _It reminds me of Hanabi. _Mikoto simply nodded to the maids and allowed for them to help their guest into the dress. Stepping out from behind the screen, Hinata looked at Mikoto expectantly, _How do I look?_ Quite fluent in mind reading (She was the mother of two genius sons. They had to inherit the intelligence from somebody. That and her mother's intuition was scary good.) Mikoto gushed out praises, "You look absolutely marvelous sweetheart! Oh I simply love this dress on you! I never do get to play dress up with my sons anymore. They insist that they're too old need help from 'Kaa-san. Well, why doesn't anybody remember that I was the one that put them in diapers? I should be able to help my little boys with their clothing! Especially when they look so dashing in the suits I pick out." Hinata grinned at the Uchiha Mother's rambles. She was a very motherly woman; Hinata couldn't help but get comfortable around her.

She sat down at the vanity and picked up a brush. Mikoto quickly came over, "Oh here, darling, let me help you with that!" Hinata smiled and handed Mikoto the brush, relaxing as the older woman softly pulled the brush through long dark tresses. "You have the prettiest hair, lamb. I've always been a fan of dark hair. Of course I always thought it was Uchiha hair that was always the most beautiful, but your hair is just so very soft and full of shine. Do you do anything with it? It's a very attractive blue-black, almost like an indigo in color." Hinata shrugged and smiled, another light blush adorning her features.

Mikoto finished brushing the girl's hair and pulled a flower accessory from the drawer of the vanity. Clipping it above Hinata's ear, she stepped back and gazed at the girl through the mirror. The two made eye contact through the mirror and Mikoto smiled a very calming, motherly smile. "Don't you worry sweetheart, I'm on your side. I may not know much about your past, but I can tell you have a good heart. It'll be a good thing for my eldest if he starts spending more time with you, I'll do whatever I can to help you two along." Hinata stared through the mirror, surprised that Mikoto would be so trusting. In response to the look, the Uchiha simply laughed, "Besides I've always wanted a daughter! We could do this more often, it's fun!" Hinata simply blushed and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so here's the cover story," Hanabi looked at her cousin, "When Hiashi asks, Temari and I decided that onee-chan needed some girl time; a sort of rehabilitation if you will. So we'll be crashing at the Sand Siblings' house if he needs us." The two Hyugas were swimming through the crowded market place. Street vendors did their best trying to attract customers with their boasts fresh produce and greener seaweed. The two barely noticed as people naturally parted to make space for them out of unspoken respect and habit.<p>

Neji nodded, "Okay, but what happens when he decides he needs to speak to Hinata-sama?"

Hanabi snorted, "Hey, I came up with the cover story. Stalling Otousan is your job." She absently waved to one of the vendors that kept her up to date on all things diabolical.

The grey-tailed merman sighed, "I suppose I'll have to deal with him alone if you're staying with Temari." He bowed his head respectfully to an elderly merman passing by.

The younger Hyuga grinned, "Continuity, bro. Gotta stick with the story." Neji rolled his eyes as the two made their way out of the courtyard. Traffic around them began to thin down and eventually they were the only two on the pebbled road.

"I just hope everything will turn out okay," Hanabi nodded in agreement. The two, however, slowed to a stop as a group of three mermen came into view up ahead. They were of varying heights and builds, the tallest of the three being noticeably muscular. The torso above a dark blackish grey tail was shirtless with two strips of material crisscrossing over his chest. Bandages covered the lower portion of his face and a large sword was strapped securely to his back. The second tallest was also lugging a large sword behind him as he swam. With piercing violet eyes and a matching sleeveless shirt, this merman was leaner and had a blue tail with white hair dyed the same color at the tips. The last of the three could only be described as androgynous with long hair, deep brown eyes, and a dark blue green tail. Even with no visible weapons, the last was not to be taken lightly.

"Momochi Zabuza, Hozuki Suigetsu, and *Yuki Haku," Neji whispered their respective names to Hanabi as he mentally analyzed the three characters.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like a couple of Aristocrats got lost," Zabuza leered at the two Hyugas, "You do know your immaculate little palace is far away from this lowly place," his voice was heavy with mockery.

"We are simply looking to pass through peacefully. It is our right as much as yours," Neji answered evenly. His voice was carefully neutral.

Suigetsu gave Zabuza a look, "Don't let this guy bother you, feel free to pass. It's not like we own the place."

"Though they are rich enough too," Haku whispered heavily, his eyes narrowing with hatred. Suigetsu spared another look for the smallest of the three.

Treading softly, the two Hyuga quickly made their way across the road. However, while Neji kept his gaze steadily ahead, Hanabi made it her job to glare at the three as she followed her cousin.

"I don't like him," Neji said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"_Him_? Don't you mean _them_?" Hanabi's eyebrow rose.

Her cousin shook his head, "No, Suigetsu. The other two pose a regular threat. I can trust them to hate us no matter what. It's that Hozuki that I can't get a read on." Neji continued in response to Hanabi's question look, "I've seen him speaking with Hinata-sama on occasion; not very often, but one too many times if you ask me. He had better not be getting any ideas."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "So you think the big bad wolf has got a thing for our little hime?"

Neji's lips tightened, "You can never be too sure Hanabi."

* * *

><p>*Haku doesn't have a last name. But the internet says he was part of the Yuki clan and so I just stuck that there.<p>

AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE.

Please don't hurt me.

I kinda sorta forgot this existed for about a year and a half… I lost my inspiration on it back in early 2012 and never really picked it up again. But never fear! I've recently become obsessed with all things aquatic and will hopefully return to this story faithfully. I've got everything outlined and a few ideas sketched into greater detail. Still a few things I need to iron out but mostly little things.

However, I haven't read a single chapter of the manga since it turned out Tobi wasn't Madara after all which was, again, sometime last year. I've been updated on a few things by little memes I happen across on facebook but I haven't the effort to go back and read through all the chapters. Sooo this isn't going to be even remotely cannon in case you haven't guessed.

I hope you enjoyed the little Mikoto/Hinata interaction in the beginning, and don't worry, Itachi and Sasuke will make their appearances again next chapter. As will the rest of team Kakashi and Sai.

Next time on DiAoN! Team seven puts the "Fun" in "Dysfunctional!"


End file.
